


the universe and the cosmos

by Ddaengmyheart



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lee Seokmin | DK-centric, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ddaengmyheart/pseuds/Ddaengmyheart
Summary: a meadow, an oak tree, Joshua and Seokmin.very soft seoksoo fluff.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	the universe and the cosmos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweethxneybear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethxneybear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if your hands are empty, give them to me so i can fill them up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919328) by [boosgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boosgarden/pseuds/boosgarden). 



> Wasn't gonna post this as this is actually my first ever drabble and I feel I can improve my writing but gotta start somewhere! So this was inspired by a beautiful kwanhoon i read recently. yeah so first fic yay!

the sun shone amongst the clouds as the soft breeze lured the flowers into a lilting dance in the meadow. At one end of the meadow, Joshua lay underneath an oak tree as he hazily drifted in and out of sleep. He slowly got up, lips spreading into a soft smile at the sight of his lover.

In the middle of the meadow, Seokmin crouched down, his lips pursed in concentration as he tried to find the perfect flowers for the bouquet he was making. He couldn't hear the approaching footsteps, so he startled as two arms suddenly snaked around him from behind. "Shua Hyung, you scared me!" Joshua's cheeky grin softened into a fond smile as he held the pouting boy in his arms. 

"Sorry Seokkie, I just couldn't resist it when I saw you." He pressed a kiss to Seokmin's lips and marvelled for the millionth time at how the red fanned across his cheeks even after four years of being together. 

Seokmin ducked his head down and bit his lips as he tried to stop the smile from spreading across his face. He could feel Joshua's heavy gaze on him and he knew, if he looked up he would find nothing but love and adoration in his eyes. It still shocked him sometimes, that he found someone who loved him the way Joshua does. He leaned forward and rested his head on his shoulder as his hands wrapped around Joshua's chest. 

Joshua brought a hand up to slowly brush through Seokmin's soft and wind tousled hair, cooing at the way he snuggled into the touch. They sat like that for a while, the sun shining on them as they hummed along to a content tune. 

Seokmin had almost forgotten about the impromptu bouquet he had been making, lulled into a comfortable slumber like state when suddenly he felt smooth fingers tugging the flowers he had clutched in his hand. He pulled back from the hug to look at what Joshua was trying to do. 

"Hyung? What happened?" 

Joshua just smiled in response and reached up to brush Seokmin's hair out of his eyes. He slowly started sliding the flowers into his hair one by one. A daisy behind his ear, cornflowers above his eyes, yarrows spread across everywhere else. He thought about how the wildflowers were as delicate as his precious boy, whose cheeks were now graced with the prettiest shade of pink he had ever seen, as he smiled shyly at the attention on him. 

"Hyuuuung stop it, you foiled my whole plan of making a bouquet." Joshua chuckled at Seokmin's whining and placed a soft kiss at the mole near his lips. 

"If only you could see yourself right now Minnie, you would know that no bouquet in this world could ever even come close to how breathtaking you look every moment of life. Especially now."

Seokmin started blushing heavily as he took in his hyung's words. He wrapped a hand around Joshua's neck and pulled him into a kiss as he grasped his waist with the other. He poured all his love and happiness into the kiss, knowing that his lover would understand what he was desperately trying to say. He always did.

Joshua kissed him back just as eagerly as he held on to his waist tightly. His heart feels so full with Seokmin in his arms, that it spills over, overflowing with love in its purest, most tender form. Seokmin with his beaming smile and glittering eyes. Seokmin with his bright and loud laughter. Seokmin with his big muscles and thighs who screams his lungs out at the sight of a bug. Seokmin, who always wishes the best for everyone and is genuine in all his actions. Seokmin, who is probably the kindest soul he has ever met. Seokmin, who loves so unabashedly and openly, proudly letting everyone know just how much he cares for them. His Seokmin, his cosmos. 

They pulled back as they ran out of breath but stayed close, foreheads pressed against each other. Seokmin grinned and mumbled against Joshua's lips, " Love you Shua Hyung, so much." 

Joshua pulled back slightly and pressed a kiss to Seokmin's nose, then his cheeks, eyes, forehead, and finally, one on his lips as he uttered those same words which bring him the biggest joy in his life, "I love you too Seok, forever and always." 

They sat there in each other's arms, swaying in the wind along with the wildflowers all around them, their hearts full with love, blissed-out smiles on their faces, as the sun started to set around them and fill the skies with hues of their euphoria.

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyy this goes to you zai! I love you sooo much thank you for encouraging me to post this. It will always be your gift before it is my first ao3 fic❣️so all the mwah's to you. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and comments and if you have any points on how I can improve, if you don't mind!


End file.
